


Jackpot

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Bokuto has no idea how a gps works or what stranger danger means. He's apparently very good with that luck stuff, though.





	

This had been a bad idea. 

Not terrible, but a pretty bad one. Bokuto should have realized that he still didn’t know how to use that GPS thing, and that memorizing subway stations might be a bit too much considering he could barely read yet. Still, Koutarou had been so excited with buying an actual gift for Konoha’s birthday. He did manage to get what he wanted, but the getting back home part was apparently a lot trickier than he'd hoped.

He somehow had ended up in a square he hadn't passed before, and still on the busy part of town from where he was trying to get out. He looked around for a couple of moments, not quite knowing what he was looking for, until he saw someone sitting on a nearby table. It was a blond person, with pointy ears and small horns, distractedly playing with checkers pieces. Bokuto had never seen anyone like that person in his admittedly short current life. So he walked over with a smile on his lips and sat on the chair in front of them. 

“Hey there. What are you doing?”

The person arched an eyebrow before putting the checker pieces down. 

“Waiting for someone to play with me.”

“Oooh, I could play with you!” Bokuto was excited about it, he loved games - sometimes he wouldn’t sleep just so he could keep playing. And he had played checkers with Konoha like twice, it could be fun!

“What do I get if I win?” The person asked.

“Well, I don’t know. We can decide what the winner gets when someone actually wins?”

“Fair enough. I’m Kenma, you?”

“Bokuto Koutarou!” 

He bowed like Akinori had taught him to, and then they started playing. It was very hard for Bokuto to strategize too many moves ahead, so he just went with the flow - Keiji was always saying that was a bad thing for him, but he just dutifully ignored it. Because in times like this it actually seemed to help. Kenma frowned as his red chips kept disappearing from the board, giving place to Bokuto’s black ones, and in a few minutes, Koutarou had won. The being in front of him blinked a couple times before sighing, his voice clearly annoyed.

“What do you want?”

And he realized he had no fucking clue of what he wanted after all. He wasn’t good at wanting things, he already had all he needed to live, he would eventually find his way back home easily enough (and if he didn’t Akaashi would do a _localize Bokuto_ spell and come to save him). So all he could really think of was...

“I wanna learn to play chess!” 

The expression on Kenma’s face was prize enough, though he didn't even quite know what it meant. 

-

It was a bit weird as they walked together somewhere, considering all he knew about Kenma was that the other was an imp (meaning he _had_ to fulfill his end of the bargain, it was a cultural thing maybe? Bokuto didn't quite get it yet) and that he lived close by. He offered to take Koutarou home with him so he wouldn’t be lost in the streets, and also said they could call Akaashi to go and pick him up. 

The house looked nice and tiny and full of plants. Kenma opened the front door and pulled Bokuto into a place that was bigger than Konoha and Akaashi’s place (which wasn’t that hard, all things considered), then pointed to a couch and told him to wait there. Koutaro sat there trying his best not to snoop, but then failed and leaned closer to look at a picture of an older man with two kids jumping on him. Very cute non human kids, one of which reminded him a bit of Kenma, so it should be his family. 

“Bokuto.” He was brought back to reality by Kenma coming into the room with an older man (the same from the picture) and a box. “This is Nekomata. He will teach you to play chess, since apparently you want to do this.”

He hurriedly got up and bowed to the man, who laughed before setting the chess set on the table, and Koutarou was so excited that his legs bounced. Nekomata very clearly wasn’t human either, his eyes were different, red where they'd usually be white, and when he spoke up Bokuto could see his teeth were sharp. 

‘So, I’m going to assume you are not human, because you don’t smell like one.” The old man spoke calmly while taking what seemed to be one of each piece and placing them onto the table.

“I was sort of created by magic. I used to be a toy, but you know, witches.”

The man just nodded before giving him a rundown of all the pieces of chess and how they moved. It seemed fairly easy to remember, if no one quizzed him about it or something. He assumed it couldn’t be that hard, kids did it right? Mattsun played chess, and he wasn’t that smart, he hadn’t gone to college like Akaashi or did crazy shit like Makki. Koutaro didn’t ask what Nekomata was, because that would probably be rude. Perhaps he had seen what Nekomata was in one of those educational videos Keiji had shown him, but just hadn't quite made the connection yet. 

They soon began playing, and he was about to make his second move when someone came into the living room from upstairs. Koutarou turned to look at whoever it was, and a smile instantly broke out on his face. This person was adorable, and attractive, and they had fucking awesome tail and horns. Like, wow, that was so cool. They crossed their arms and leaned their back to the wall.

”And who do we have here?”

“This is Bokuto. He is lost, Kenma is trying to contact his friends.” 

Their tail moved slowly, swaying from side to side, and gosh, Koutarou couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“Hey, handsome. What're you looking at?”

Their voice was awesome too, and the way they arched their eyebrow was fascinating. Bokuto beamed harder at them before replying honestly.

“Your tail is awesome! So cool, can you, like, whip it?” 

“Only for bad boys. Are you a bad boy?”

He stared at them, confused by that. What did that even mean? The person frowned at him when he didn’t reply, until eventually they laughed, eyes wide like Bokuto had just said the funniest shit ever. 

“You don't even realize what you just asked an incubus, do you?” Nekomata asked, sounding very amused too.

And then Koutarou got it. Konoha had explained to him about incubi and succubi, and damn, now he felt sort of dumb and insensitive, wanted to crawl under the table and now come out ever again. 

“I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean it like that.”

The person walked closer and sat on the couch next to Bokuto. 

“Hey, don't pout, I do believe you.” 

The relief was instantaneous. He didn’t want an awesome person to think he was being creepy, but he also didn't want to over explain while trying to convince them he was sincere, Keiji always said that wasn’t good. 

“I’m Kuroo, resident incubus and porn actor.”

“You’re Kenma’s brother?”

“Depends on how you look at it, I suppose.” He was quick to change the subject then, resting his chin on his hand as he spoke again. “Do tell how you defeated Kenma in a game.”

“I’m great at games! I just had to follow my instincts.”

“You must have the best instincts, then.”

“We'll see if that helps me in chess too!”

“I’m sure it will.”

It didn’t. Nekomata beat him like it was the simplest thing to do ever, it was a bit disappointing if he had to admit it. At least Kuroo stayed around, teasing him every once in a while, and just being incredibly cute and distracting overall. Talking to him was so nice that Koutaro was even a bit sad when Kenma brought Akaashi into the living room some time later. Once there, Keiji stared at the people in the living room for a couple of seconds with that expression he usually had when trying to figure something out. 

“Bokuto, you had us worried.” Was all that finally came out, though. 

“Sorry, Akaashi! I got distracted. You know how I get with maps and stuff.”

“I do. We should go now, we’ve bothered them enough.”

Bokuto sighed while getting up, then looked at Kuroo and Nekomata. He didn’t want to leave and never come back, he'd really liked than all. 

“But I haven’t learned chess yet." He whine, to which Keiji was unimpressed as always. "Nekomata is trying to teach me.”

The witch arched his eyebrow before turning to the residents of the house. Next to him, Kenma sighed deeply.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t come back anytime to continue learning.”

“We would love to have you around, Bokuto.” Nekomata added, smiling steadily as he seemed wont to do. Kuroo on the other hand smirked. 

“If you wanna, sure. I’m usually home, so just come by whenever.”

Perhaps Koutarou got a bit too excited with that reply, but no one but Akaashi could really tell anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Wb time yey  
> About Bokuto, he used to be Akaashi's favorite doll, very very loved indeed. Keiji is a "born witch", which means he was born in a which family and was enveloped in magic before even being born (therefore he's quite different from Makki in what concerns aging, his whole process was much more organic). Bo too was immersed in magic since always and ended up soaking it up (similar to how Kunimi changed). Long story short, he immediately became more or less an adult not long ago.  
> Kenma is an Imp! (new species, how exciting) Imps don't look quite human - what with tail, too big and pointed ears, shining eyes - and are kinda compelled to play. When they loose they are obliged to follow through with whatever bet made, have some more or less involuntary magic to back them up (mostly they're crazy lucky when they need to be).
> 
> Hope y'all liked it and stick around for more! Any questions, feel free to ask :)
> 
> Many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
